


A Christmas Ball

by portkeykelsea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Masquerade Ball, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portkeykelsea/pseuds/portkeykelsea
Summary: Written for DFFR2.0 Drabble DaysPrompt: ChristmasHermione attends a Christmas masquerade and interacts with Draco Malfoy. She knows who he is, but does he recognize her?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	A Christmas Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I hope y’all like this!  
> I wrote it from Hermione’s perspective, but if enough of you enjoy it I wouldn’t mind writing the same scene from Draco’s POV.  
> This was my very first attempt at any kind of physical intimacy, so please be kind if you choose to comment. ❤️
> 
> DFFR 2.0 Drabble Days  
> Topic: Christmas

The ceiling glittered with snowfall; I breathed in scents of pumpkin, caramel, and cinnamon. Cheerful chatter surrounded me as I made my way to the Grand Staircase.

My red chiffon dress slipped across my skin as I moved. With an open back and a slight train, this gown was sure to turn heads. But my mask kept my identity a secret. A small perk ofmasquerade balls.

My thin tin mask was custom-made, gold plated, and intricately designed. The floral patterns across it left tiny dots of skin showing through, but only to tease. All anyone would truly see of my face was my eyes. I’d even been careful to charm my voice to sound lower too. Maybe I could get through this event without being recognized. 

The marble steps led down to the dance floor where couples twirled along to classical Christmas music, sprigs of mistletoe and rosemary floating above them in midair. A grand piano just off the dance floor was playing of its own accord. 

I had barely reached the bottom of the staircase when I heard a voice beside me.

“Now this is how you show up to a party.”

The arrogance in his tone made my stomach churn. There was only one wizard who made my insides squirm like that.

Cormac McLaggen.

One small advantage was he may not recognize me. Before I could step away, Cormac had grabbed my arm to turn me toward him. 

Had I not known it was him, he might’ve kept his identity a secret. Along with his navy dress robes he wore a night’s helmet as his mask. The visor was down.

I felt his eyes rake over my body before he spoke again.  
“My friend over there wants your address so they know where to owl me in the morning.”

“I may vomit,” I said under my breath.

“What?”

“Nothing,” I tried to inch away from him, but he clung on like a leech.

His breath smelled of liquor and his voice was oil as he breathed in my ear. 

“C’mon love,” he chuckled, “I can show you a good time.”

“No thank you.”

My voice was firm, like his fingers on my bare arm, a vice grip I wasn’t getting out of without magic.

I threw a wild glance around the room. Didn’t anyone see us? There was no way I looked like I was enjoying this encounter. Is chivalry truly dea-?

“MCLAGGEN!” A new voice boomed to my left.

Cormac’s expression soured as he turned. “Hey! No one’s supposed to know who we are, _Malfoy_ , it’s a masquerade.”

Malfoy? As in... Draco Malfoy? All three of us worked at the ministry but I never crossed paths with Malfoy. I turned to see the owner of the second voice.

Draco Malfoy was laughing. Like enthusiastically.  
“So great to see you haven’t lost your charm!”

He slapped McLaggen on the back. Maybe a bit too hard.  
“Ow what the - I was trying to have a conversation you tw-“

“Why don’t you make good on the gamble you lost against me and buy me a drink.”

Before Cormac could oppose, Malfoy had literally shoved him in the back towards the bar area. Cormac, confused, stumbled away.

“On the rocks!” Malfoy called after him as he swished his wand in a familiar pattern.

Cormac instantly froze and fell to the ground. Stiff as a board.

I glanced up at Malfoy; he winked, then glanced at my arm. Cormac’s fingerprints had reddened it.

With him gone, I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding. I was used to dealing with Cormac, but it was nice to have help this time. 

Giving a slight bow, Malfoy stepped back and gestured me forward. I gave him a kind smile before realizing he wouldn’t see it for my mask.

To my surprise, he offered his arm. And to my surprise, I took it. He led us through the hall, and I felt the heads turn our direction.

“McLaggen’s a prat,” he shrugged as we stopped by a table of holiday sweets, tucked away to the side of the hall. He kept his eyes on the food as he spoke. 

“I can say that because I used to be one. But I suppose you know that about me.”

My heartbeat quickened. Did he know who I was?

He raised a brow at me, “A mask doesn’t really hide my hair. And McLaggen said my name out loud?”

“Ah.”

“Ah indeed.”

It was quiet for a moment, but not uncomfortable. I reached up to feel my own hair, tamed into a curly chignon.

Malfoy haphazardly picked up a pumpkin pasty. “It doesn’t bother you? Knowing who I am, I mean.”

Something in his voice had an edge to it I couldn’t ignore. 

“You said it yourself, you’re not a prat anymore.”

He thought about this, then chuckled, “Yeah. Yeah I suppose I did.”

“And you did intervene on my behalf back there. Thank you, by the way. Cormac never seems to leave me alone.” 

That last thought was out of my mouth before I realized what I’d said. Had I revealed too much? Everyone at work knew Cormac incessantly cornered me. What would Malfoy think, or do, if he knew who he was talking to? 

His eyes searched mine. I don’t know what they found, but whatever it was kept him from pushing the topic of my identity.

“Want to dance?” He asked. His voice was almost nonchalant. Almost.

“Dance?”

“Yes, would you like to dance? With me. Over there, where everyone is moving to the music. You do know what dancing is?”

His sarcasm hit a nerve. I rolled my eyes, but that must have been a ‘yes’ enough for him, because the next thing I knew he was grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the floor.

My mind flitted through a hundred questions, none of which I could voice properly. The first, what in the actual realm of wizardry is happening right now? Who is this charming gentleman and what has he done with Draco Malfoy? I’ve been talking with him. Am about to dance with him. In front of a large group of witches and wizards. Would he still behave this way if he knew who I was? Everyone knows who he is here. Do I want to be holding his hand right now? And dancing with him?

The answer to the last two questions was yes, to my genuine surprise. Our skin touching sparked something in my chest.

I can’t put my finger on it but something about this feels... right. I’m not scared. I’m...comfortable. Nervous and excited definitely, but also at peace.

Draco Malfoy expertly twirled me onto the dance floor, and I felt all eyes on us. 

“Do you dance often?” He asked.

“Not publicly,” I admitted.

This made him laugh, and I couldn’t help but smile myself. His behavior, and the dancing, were keeping me on my toes.

We went through a series of steps before he spoke again. 

“My parents insisted on it. No surprise there.”

We stepped apart for a bit, moving through the motions with different partners. Mask after mask greeted me as we progressed through the series of steps.

Not knowing who anyone was added to the excitement I was feeling. All of these beautiful strangers holding each other for mere moments. It was exotic. It felt dangerous. It was enough to cause a warmth in the pit of my stomach.

Finally, we met back with our original partners. Draco twirled me twice and then guided me across the floor. He placed a hand on my waist, sending a thrill up my side. I briefly wondered if he could feel my skin searing through my gown.

“Well it paid off. You dance wonderfully.”  
I couldn’t help the heat rising in my cheeks.

He smirked, and guided me in a circle along the edge of the dance floor. 

“Does it seem everyone’s watching us?” I asked. 

“It does. And they are.”

“I suppose the recognize you.”

“They may recognize me, but seeing me with you? Looking like that? You’re who they’re looking at, darling.”

It took some serious willpower to not focus too much on that comment. Or the fact that Draco Malfoy was holding me in his very toned arms. My skin screamed as he placed a hand on my bare lower back. His grip on me felt secure, but not too tight. He led me so gently. His chest looked even more toned than his arms. I began to reach out to touch it when I was jerked out of my thoughts. His eyes pored into mine and my legs wobbled.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I choked out. 

“Like what?” He murmured. 

Before I could answer, he spun me away and back towards him; lifting me with ease, and gingerly setting me down. 

The dance had ended. 

As he bowed and I curtsied, I wondered if this was the end of our interaction. A twinge of regret pinched in my chest. 

“Care to go for a walk?” He asked, his eyes searching mine again. 

I nodded immediately and we made our way outside to the gardens, my arm looped through his; Cormac’s fingers long-forgotten.

We walked in silence. The further we got from the dance floor, the more nervous I began to feel. 

Even sugar-coated in snow, the gardens were lovely. Winter roses bloomed in an array of colors. Holly and ivy twined all around, and a magical fountain flowed in the center. Charmed lights lined the narrow pathways, giving light to anyone wanting to stroll. The moonlight did the rest. 

Due to the chill in the air, we were the only ones outside. The sounds of the party faded to the background. 

We came to a clearing with a stone bench. I cast a quick warming charm, before taking a seat. Draco stayed standing. 

“Let’s play a game,” he said with a grin. 

“What sort of game?”

“A wagering sort.”

“Oh, I didn’t bring any money with me.” I gestured to my dress. 

“I know.”   
His grin grew. 

Oh. Ohhhh. The heat in his eyes could’ve melted the snow. 

“What do you expect me to bet with?” I raised a brow in challenge and crossed my arms for good measure. 

“If I can guess who you are, you have to give me a kiss.”

I rolled my eyes. 

“What, don’t you want to kiss me?” His voice was honey and fire. 

I hesitated and cursed myself for it.

“I knew it! I saw it in your eyes actually. Beautiful brown eyes.”  
He rubbed his hands together. Wether it was from mischief or the cold, I couldn’t guess.

“Better yet, I’ll save you the trouble,” he said and moved to sit beside me. 

“What do you think you are doing? You don’t even know me and I-“

He interrupted my rambling by taking one of my hands in his. I stared at it and felt my heart flutter. 

I looked up at him and our eyes locked on each other. My body temperature rose as he made small circles on my hand with his thumb. My breaths turned shaky and my chest heaved slightly. 

Gently, so gently, he placed his hand on my neck. To my horror, I let out a small moan at the contact, but his eyes only bored into mine deeper. His other grabbed the back of my head. My hands rested naturally on his chest. It was strong after all..

The air crackled with anticipation; his minty breath grazed my neck and chest. 

My stomach dropped at the sensation and I felt my eyes close. 

Then, he placed the softest kiss on the mouth of my mask. 

I let out a small gasp, keeping my eyes closed as he touched his forehead to mine. We were both breathless. Our hands shaky. 

Too soon, he pulled away. My voice was gone so I just watched him with wide eyes as he stood and began pacing a few steps...four, five, six. And turned to me. 

When he spoke it was barely above a whisper. 

“The next time I kiss you - Hermione - that mask will not be between us.” 

He gave one last smirk before disapparating into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I hope y’all like this!  
> I wrote it from Hermione’s perspective, but if enough of you enjoy it I wouldn’t mind writing the same scene from Draco’s POV.  
> This was my very first attempt at any kind of physical intimacy, so please be kind if you choose to comment. ❤️
> 
> DFFR 2.0 Drabble Days  
> Topic: Christmas


End file.
